Forever Brothers
by SanDemonMax-TankD115
Summary: One small change in one event, can lead to massive changes in many lives. Read as the Uchiha brothers prove their strength. Naruto/Sasuke brotherly fic. NO YAOI. NaruHina and SasuSaku later in the story. Chapter 0 updated
1. Prologue: Let the Stage be Set

**A/N: Here it is, my first story. I'm not going to be an airhead and say this is going to come out as a success right off. Actually, I'm expecting quite a bit a flames (though that doesn't mean I want them). So I ask that you don't be _too_ hard on me for this. I will want constructive criticism, however, so that will be appreciated. Let me know how I did, what you liked, what I should work on, etc. Well, I should let you get to the story. So, without further ado, _Forever Brothers_ everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Naruto_ franchise or any recognizable content herein. That honor goes to Masashi Kishimoto. This fan fiction is written purely for enjoyment of the audience and no monetary gain is expected to result.**

Chapter 0:

Prologue: Let the Stage be Set

October 10. A night that will go down in infamy.

Both the Shinobi Council and Civilian Council have gathered into the Hokage's office, waiting with baited breath as the Sandaime prepared mentally to speak. Sarutobi looked out to the gathered faces with a grim look. "Tonight, is a night we shall not forget. The legendary Kyuubi no Youko has attacked our village, and many ninja and kunoichi were lost in the fight. One of the casualties is the Yondaime Hokage, who gave his life to seal the beast in a newborn infant."

As the uproars started, with most demanding that the child be killed or exiled to keep the beast out of Konoha, Sarutobi rose his hands authoritatively, and the gathered individuals quieted and sat down, except for one. He had ebony hair, spiking at the bottom, that reached to his shoulders, was clad in a dark blue robe with the Uchiha crest on the back, and had an air of arrogance. "Hokage-sama, I request that the demon be killed now, while it is weakened. We must finish what the Yondaime started; we can _not_ let him die in vain!"

"Sit down, Fugaku," the Hokage ordered, and the Uchiha head relented. "The child will not be killed; he shall be placed in an orphanage." Before anyone could protest the statement, he continued. "I will make this formal decree: to give Uzumaki Naruto, container of the Nine-Tails Fox Demon, a chance at a normal life; all that has been spoken of here here today in this office shall not be spoken of to anyone; that includes your own children. Anyone who breaks this order shall be sentenced to death. You may leave," Sarutobi finished decisively.

As the Councils filed out to return to their homes, Hiruzen sighed, and sank back into his chair, turning to look at a photo of a young man, with his hair bright blonde, and eyes, deep blue. _I only hope that you can forgive me, Minato, for leaving your son with out any care._

Uchiha Fugaku snarled as he made his way back to the Uchiha compound, where he caught sight of his young and beautiful wife, Mikoto, cradling their newborn son, Sasuke. The Uchiha matriarch looked up at her approaching husband, and frowned worryingly as she caught sight of his scowl. "What happened at the meeting?" she asked gently, hoping to placate Fugaku's anger, yet all he did was scowl more than before. "That old man has gone senile!" he roared, clenching his fists. "He made a decision that will surely kill us all. And as much as I would like to share this decision of his, he forbade everyone who was present at the meeting from speaking of it to anyone, including children, under penalty of death."

He looked up at his wife, and seeing her scared expression, sighed. "I'm sorry, Mikoto, I should not have snapped like I did. It has been a stressful night." Mikoto herself sighed as well. "It's alright." She said, and gestured to the open door. "Come in; I have some tea made."

As the young couple went inside, Itachi looked towards the closed door, from where he was practicing shuriken throwing, with a curious expression. _I wonder what it could be that has Father as wound up as he is, _the young boy thought to himself, before resuming the task before him.

It was late October, at around 9 PM; well after the sun had set. 7 year old Sasuke was running from the Academy to his home, late due to an extended assignment he had to complete. He _knew_ his father would not be happy. As he approached the compound, he froze in his tracks; the unmistakable, coppery scent of blood burning his nose. He slowly walked up to the gates, stopping as he saw a figure atop a telephone pole within the compound's walls. Who it was, and why it seemed so familiar, Sasuke could not discern.

At the first sight of a corpse, the young boy's mind went into overdrive, as he panicked. "Mother? Father?" he called out, but no answer. "Itachi-niisan, mother, father, where are you!" he continued to call as he ran for his parents' house within the district. As he slid the door open and looked inside, his eyes widened in fear. "M-Mother, F-Father... n-no...!" he ran up to them, falling on his knees as he saw the blank look in their eyes. Whether they were alive or not, he could not tell. "Please... wake up, please!" he pleaded, looking around while he shook them. He stopped as his eyes landed on the Sharingan that could only belong to Itachi. "Brother! Please, you have to help; mother and father, they--" the stench of blood reached his nose once more, and his eyes fell on Itachi's sword, before widening in fear as he began to crawl away. "Itachi... w-why?"

Itachi's answer was not one Sasuke was expecting. "To measure the height of my capacity," the young ANBU captain answered his younger brother, while he, as far as Sasuke could tell, drove his katana into the backs of their parents, killing them. He looked back to his brother to see the young 7 year old grab some spare shuriken off the ground, and hurl them at his armor protected chest with amazing accuracy. They were easily deflected. He looked back to Sasuke, who stared into the Sharingan angrily.

"I will not kill you," the young man spoke, catching his brother's attention. "I want you to listen to me: cling. Cling onto your wretched life; hate me, despise me with all of your being. Only when you have enough hatred, can you claim the honor of the Uchiha clan." And with those parting words, Itachi fled the scene, and the village, to be labeled as a Missing-Nin the next day.

**Huh, that's not too bad, I guess. Nearly 1,000 words in the actual chapter alone. So, anyway, that was the prologue. Mostly canon events: The Kyuubi attack, the Uchiha Massacre, those things. I'll begin to truly branch off the main line next chapter, and Naruto will be formally introduced, as will the rest of the Rookie 9.**

**So leave a review, stating where I need to put more work in, so I can make it better. After all, how can I fix my mistakes if I don't know them? Constructive criticism is encouraged, flaming is _dis_couraged, as I've said before. Thanks!**

**(Beta Read by Chosha Kurenai)**

**EDIT: I had this chapter beta'd, and was suggested to that I split some of the longer chapters at points where focus shifts to someone else. Looking back, I find it's a good idea. So I separated the paragraphs into easier-to-read sections. Chapter 1 is currently being worked on, and I'll post it when it's finished and I have a few more reviews saying how I did. For now, though, ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening and Reunion

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I didn't think that Forever Brothers would do as well as it is; I thought I had more mistakes than I did. Not much to say here, besides what I did. So here's the next chapter in Forever Brothers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Naruto_ franchise or any recognizable content herein. That honor goes to Masashi Kishimoto. This fan fiction is written purely for enjoyment of the audience and no monetary gain is expected to result.**

Chapter 1: Awakening and Reunion

The first thing she noticed as she began to regain consciousness was that her whole body hurt. Her back, especially. She then noticed that the bed she was on was not her own. She opened her eyes, only to close them swiftly again, the bright lights assaulting her. Slowly, she tried again, this time allowing her eyes to adjust to the lights. What she saw was white. And a lot of it.

As she tried to sit up, she found that the bed sheets were tucked quite well. At this point the door to her room opened, and a med-nin walked in with a clipboard. When the doctor noticed that his patient was awake, he blinked. "Ah, Mikoto-sama, you're awake."

The young Uchiha matriarch slowly turned to face the doctor, confusion very visible in her eyes. "What happened?" she asked, and came to realize that she was out for some time, if her voice had grown as hoarse as it is. Her doctor looked down to his clipboard, struggling to find the right words.

"... Your son, Itachi, murdered the entire Uchiha clan," Mikoto's eyes widened, "leaving you and his brother as the only survivors." Mikoto shot up into a sitting position, and she winced, her body rewarding her with pain shooting through its entirety.

"Where is he?" she ground out painfully, "Where's Sasuke?" The doctor's face showed a mix of relief and concern.

"Your son is in the pediatric wing of the hospital;" he replied, "he is alright, physically, but it seems that witnessing his own brother kill off his entire family has placed quite a mental strain on him; all he does is lay on the bed in a fetus position, quietly calling out for you and his father."

"Then take me to see him!" she yelled to the man. "I have to see him! You say he's calling out for me, yes? It's only right I answer his calls!" She began to get up, but the doctor rushed over and pushed her gently back into her bed.

"You can't," he said, "you're still healing; if you force yourself, you may reopen your wounds and die of blood loss." Mikoto clenched her eyes, and after a minute, looked back at the doctor with determination.

"Get me a wheelchair, then" she said, her mind set, "I _will_ see my son."

A young boy, barely seven years of age, with bright blonde hair, and whisker marks adorning his cheeks, three to each one, slowly opened his shining blue eyes, focusing them on the aged Hokage sitting on the opposite side of his hospital room, a small smile forming on his lips at the sight. "Hey, old man," he called out softly. The 'Old Man' smiled as he saw the boy wake up. "Hello Naruto," he returned, "feeling better?"

Naruto nodded, grinning. "Yeah," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck, "you know nothing can keep the next Hokage down for long!" he exclaimed, Sarutobi laughing at his enthusiasm. The old man then had a look of remembrance on his face.

"Ah, yes, Naruto," he called, catching the young boy's attention as Hiruzen reached into a bag Naruto now just noticed, "I know how much you dislike the hospital's food, and tend to sneak out to Ichiraku's Ramen from time to time," Naruto's face flushed in embarrassment, which Sarutobi smiled at, "so I figured, that rather than have you sneak out this time, I'd bring the ramen here," he finished, pulling out two large containers, each filled with the broth and noodles that always had Naruto salivating; this time was no exception.

Naruto instantly grabbed the container with his name on it, grinning brightly. "Thanks old man!" he called. He broke his chopsticks, and without any more words to say, dove in with gusto, Sandaime smiling at the display, before turning to his own lunch.

As Mikoto's doctor wheeled her into her son's hospital room, she immediately saw Sasuke, lying on the bed in a curled position, his back towards her. Bringing herself closer to him, she heard him whimpering, occasionally calling out for her or Fugaku; the sight tore at her being. "Sasuke..." she whispered. The young boy slowly turned to face her, eyes gaining focus as he recognized who it was that called him, sitting in a wheelchair not arms-distance away.

"Mom..."

**So there it is, Chapter 1. Naruto and Mikoto get their formal introductions, and Sasuke sees his mother for the first time after the massacre. I know I said the rest of the Rookie Nine would be introduced as well in the prologue, but I decided to cut it here. It seemed fitting. I'll bring Chapter 2 when there are some reviews for this. So go ahead and tell me how I did. It helps to know someone would spend their time to do so.**


	3. AN and Rewrite

**Before anyone says anything: THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. I had only told people I speak with on the forums, but my computer had broke, and I just received a new one. I looked my story over and realized I could do better. Much better. So I'm going to start from scratch. I will leave this one as it is, and start re-updating each chapter after I'm sure I like it. Sorry for any inconvenience I caused, but now that I have resources and time, I'm going to get myself moving.**

**Thanks for understanding, and again, sorry.**


	4. Deadfic Check Profile for Challenge

**I am officially declaring this story a deadfic on my end. I made it into a challenge; check my profile. I can't focus enough to write this myself.**


End file.
